Of Life And Death
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Glee/Saw AU. Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes had all been abducted by Jigsaw, the four latter have already completed their tasks and survived. Blaine must choose between his own life or Kurt's. How much blood will he shed to keep them both alive, if that is even possible. Warnings; Horror, mentions of blood and (maybe?) character death.


Of Life and Death

Summary: Glee/Saw AU, requested and based off a dream I had. Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes had all been abducted by Jigsaw, the four latter have already completed their tasks and survived. Blaine must choose between his own life or Kurt's. How much blood will he shed to keep them both alive, if that is even possible. Warnings; Horror, mentions of blood and (maybe?) character death.

Rating: M

_**A/N: This fic is purely based on traps I've seen in the Saw movies, I do not own Glee, Saw or anything else. The storyline came from a dream I had so it may be a little confusing, but I tried to be imaginative and fill in the gaps that my dream did not. This story is for Elisahpstarkid, who convinced me to write this. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Saw or Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. If I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

Blood. There was so much blood. He could feel the room they were situated in grow colder as they all waited for the next task. Who it would be assigned to was between Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. There were six of them in total, the group; Sam Evans, Brittany S Peirce, Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez. They had all been at Santana's house when they had fallen asleep, waking up in a cold room with an old battered television and a small blackened window.

Blaine was walking around the enclosed room trying, for the one hundredth time, to find some sort of exit. He was become frustrated with himself and everything else that was keeping them from escaping their deadly prison. He chanced a glance at his boyfriend who was becoming paler by the minute due to the poison coursing through the room, and he was becoming worried for his health.

Although everyone else in the room had completed their games, no antidote was provided to those who survived. Their captor stated that the only way to receive the required amount of antidote was for everyone to survive the games set for them. Blaine walked over to Kurt and kneeled in front of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Now Blaine knew Kurt wasn't alright, he was simply asking if he could feel his health worsen or if his condition was still the same as it had been five minutes ago.

"Yes- " Kurt choked out and his body wracked with coughs. Blaine grabbed onto him and pulled him into an embrace, rocking him through his coughing fit.

"You're going to get out of here Kurt; I swear to god, I'm going to get you out of here." Blaine stood up and walked over to the door. "Sam, help me open this door"

"Dude, don't, what if something happens?"

"Don't worry, I'll jump out of the way if something shoots at me" Sam approached the door and Blaine counted to three and they both began to push. Blaine suddenly heard a click and shoved Sam out of the way as the gun set off and the bullet hit off the wall behind them. Kurt had let out a scream and was breathing heavily.

"Blaine! Don't go, stay with me!" Kurt pleaded and Blaine reached out to him and pulled him into a kiss, and he made it last as though it would be their last. Kurt gripped the back of his head and pulled him back to him. "I love you so much, please don't die"

"I'll make sure he doesn't Kurt" Blaine looked at Sam confused. "What? Did you think I was going to let you explore this place on your own?" he turned back to Kurt. "If he dies, I'll bring him back, along with the antidote alright?"

Blaine kissed Kurt once more and headed for the door, Sam following closely behind him.

* * *

As the boys trailed through the seemingly endless corridors , they never spoke a word. Sam was worried that Blaine was going to die and he would have to bring his body back to a distraught Kurt and force Kurt to drink the antidote and Blaine was determined to save Kurt's life, even if it meant losing his own.

"Dude, where are we going?"

"To find a cure"

Their conversation died out as they reached the end of another corridor, but this one had a large door, which was open slightly.

"Is it me or does this feel planned?" Sam asked and Blaine nodded.

"He probably knew I'd get out, this is my task" he turned to face Sam, "Remember if I die Sam, get the antidote to Kurt and the rest of them to Brit, Santana and Mercedes and of course, yourself. Just promise me you will make Kurt take the antidote?"

"I promise"

Blaine opened the door to a bright room that smelled like fresh blood and it made him sick. Both boys looked around the room and came to a quick conclusion. It was empty except for a chair. The place was eerily quiet and it kept Blaine on edge. Blaine stepped forward slightly and the reaction was instantaneous.

A loud crank echoed through the room and Sam pushed Blaine forward and a large metal cage covered Sam, trapping him. Blaine's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" Sam spoke but as he was about to continue he was cut off by the a voice sounding through the room.

"_Welcome Blaine and Sam, I was wondering how long it would take for you boys to arrive here. Ever the hero Blaine, risking your own life for your boyfriend and your friends. But now this is the ultimate test of love. If you want the antidote all you need to do is make the ultimate sacrifice. If you wish to obtain the antidote, you must choose one of two options. Option one, the door to your left is an exit, I have opened it, you can leave and survive but your friends will die. Option two involves you sitting in the chair in front of you and being connected to one of my classic traps, when the trap triggers, you will die and the lock to the cage Sam is in will open and so will the safe containing the antidotes, you will die but your friends will survive. So Blaine Anderson, life or death, make your choice. _

"Blaine don't-" Sam started but was cut off with Blaine holding his hand up.

"I would do anything to make sure Kurt lives Sam, I'm not going to walk out that door and save myself. So I have to choose option two." He walked over to the chair, and turned back to Sam "Tell Kurt that I love him so much and tell him not to be afraid to love again, but make sure he takes that antidote."

"I made that promise outside Blaine" Sam said, tears streaming down his face. Blaine smiled and sat on the chair, activating the restrains around his wrists. Another door opened and someone wearing a pig mask walked in, carrying a large head device. He walked over to Blaine and attached the device to his head. The voice over sounded the room again.

_This device is a trap I call The Reverse Bear Trap. As you are aware it is attached to the inside of your mouth. When time runs out Blaine, the device will rip off the whole of your lower Jaw, killing you instantly. Let the game begin. _

Tick. The figure vanished and a projection of a clock appeared on the wall behind them. They had five minutes.

Sam looked around the room frantically and his eyes locked on a piece of metal out on the floor. He bent down and reached out grabbing it. He twiddled around the lock with the piece of metal, until he heard it click. He scrambled out of the cage and started looking for a key to Blaine's death trap.

_2 minutes._

He looked around, under bricks that were lying in a heap on the ground.

_1 minute._

Sam was panicking and Blaine was shaking, awaiting his impending death, when Sam was about to give up his eyes locked on to a shiny piece of metal peaking out of a loose brick in the wall.

Blaine closed his eyes, the timer was down to twenty seconds and he knew he was going to die. He thought of all his memories of Kurt, when they met on that Dalton staircase to when he kissed him over a dead birds casket three days before regional's. He could hear a brief noise coming from next to him as he closed his eyes.

_3, 2, 1_

* * *

_**A/N: I left it there for the reader to decide whether or not Blaine lives or not, If I get a good response I might write two alternate endings, one where he dies and the other where he lives. I hope you enjoyed the fic. Again, this was for Elisahpstarkid, who is an amazing writer too. :D**_

_**Reviews are appreciated greatly :D**_


End file.
